We Are Never Promised Tomorrow
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: The life of a simple peasant girl isn't all that exciting. But when her village is attacked and her brother refuses to fight back she learns that even a Prince from a far off kingdom can be of use. When he rides in to save the day she sees the grand future he has and hopes to witness the day where her kind is not feared throughout his land... Just give this a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Ealdor. Small, poor, but still beautiful. For all that live in the small village they know no other place as peaceful and beautiful. The children may have been thin but they were always happy. Not a single care in the whole world.

The adults would tend the fields and make sure there was enough to go around. Most winters were tough and very cold. So they had to save as much as they could or else they would all starve.

Being the furthest and smallest village in Cenred's kingdom, he didn't much for their survival. They had all learned to keep their village running as though they had no king.

"Are you daydreaming again Sister?" Will laughed as he reached the top of a small hill where his sister sat with her eyes closed. She had not seen or heard him until he threw a pebble at the back of her head.

"William." she whined rubbing her head pretending he had hurt her.

"That did not hurt." he laughed sitting beside her quickly.

"Whatever. What do you want? Im busy." she rolled her eyes and closed them again as she straighten her back.

"Busy doing what?" he nudged her.

"Thinking." she hushed her words.

"About whaaaaat...?" he dragged his words which made her groan.

"How great it would be to be an only child." she teased. "Shouldn't you be in the fields?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be?" he added.

They smirked at each other than Will stood first then turned to help his sister up. Once she stood he nudged her almost making her all again.

"You need to work on your balance Alana." he laughed and rolled her eyes again. It was her favourite thing to show her announce. "Come on..." he said stepping away.

"William..." Alana was distracted. "He's back..." she pointed to the horizon where a dozen men on horseback with their swords i the air.

"Stay here!" Will shouted to his sister but she did not listen. "Take cover!" he shouted at the women and children in the fields.

"Everyone get inside!" Alana barley had time to help before the men rushed the village and chased everyone into the middle square of the village.

"Everyone shut up!" a man came forward on his black horse. "You know the drill. Do not make me wait like last month!" Kanen shouted as the villagers were surrounded by his men.

"You can not keep taking our harvest!" a man pushed through the crowd and tried to stand tall. "We can barley survive on what you leave us with."

Kanen and his men laughed as he jumped from his horse and before anyone could react he ran the man through with his sword. A woman screamed from back of the crowd as the man fell lifeless.

"Anyone else!" be laughed waving his now bloody sword.

"I will not let you do this!" Hunith rushed forward trying to take the food back. Kanen was quick to slap her down.

"Please..." Alana rushed forward. Will tried to hold her hand back but she moved quickly. She hurried Hunith behind her. "Do not hurt anyone else." she sighed. Every time Kanen and his men showed up someone died. "We are only trying to survive..."

Kanen looked her up and down with a smirk. He stepped up to her. "So am I doll face." he said grabbing her face in his large hand and running his sword up her side. "You have four days to prepare the harvest. But when i return I will decide how much I leave behind for you!" he said still holding Alana's face. "A woman like you would be wise to watch her mouth." he hissed in her ear.

Kanen threw her to the ground and she whimpered slightly in pain. He laughed and turned to leave. But before Will could get to his sister Kanen spun quickly plunging his sword into her leg. Her scream of pain echoed through the village.

"Lana!" William yelled for his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin sat up suddenly with a gasp. The sun was barley up and he couldn't catch his breath. His ears were ringing from the sound of a woman's scream that woke up.

"Gaius?!" Merlin shouted as he ran from his bed. "Did you hear that?!" He ran into the next room where Gaius was sleeping soundly. "Guess not." Merlin sighed as he rubbed his face. His ears were still ringing from that pained scream.

Although he was tired he decided being up would help him get a head start on his chores.

He started with sorting Gauis' mixtures for his patients. Next he swept their chambers. Then once the sun was up he went into the town to get water.

Merlin thought of that scream all morning. It was so close but the echo made him think it was far from him. He felt his heart pounding as he thought more about it. It sounded almost familiar and he hated that thought.

"Merlin?" a soft voice called him from his thoughts.

"Mother!?" he smiled happily and dropped his pail. He was about to give her a hug but when he saw her appearance he felt rage build in his chest. Her eye was blackened and her lip was slightly cut. She looked exhausted and in pain. "Who did this to you!?" he all but shouted.

"Hush... My boy. Im alright." she shook her head and hugged her son desperately. "Iv missed you dearly." she smiled.

"Mother." he pulled away. "What happened to you?" he said as he lead her to Gauis's chambers.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor. We have many children and most of them will not survive. We barley have enough food as it is." Hunith stood before the King rubbing her hands together nervously. "If Kanen takes our harvest, our. Children wont live to se another summer." she sighed trying her best to keep calm. "Please we need your help."

"Ealdor is in Cenred's Kingdom. Your safety is his concern." Uther said making Merlin clutch his fists at his sides.

"Our King cares little for us." she answered. "You are our only hope." she sighed. Hunith watched as the King thought a moment and his son looked to him.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you... I would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth." Uther paused making Merlin relax.

"You will help us?" Hunith's voice full of hope for a second.

"I wish I could." the King looked away from her.

"Surly we could spare a few men." Prince Arthur answered feeling for the poor woman.

"Resources are not the problem." Uther sat back.

"Then what is?" the Lady Morgonna snapped a bit.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Esitre. For an army of Camelot to enter would be an act of war." Uther shook his head.

Suddenly Hunith dropped to her knees out of respect. "I know you are a good King. A caring man... I am begging you. People i care for deeply are dying." the plead in her voice man Uther look away and Merlin sigh.

"The deal we struck with Cenred was years in the making. I can not risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village." he spoke almost insulted by the woman's plea. "Im afraid Camelot cannot help." Uther added

Hunith dropped her head. She was suddenly being helped up by the Lady Morgonna. The woman shared a soft smile.

"If I may..." Hunith asked before she was lead out. "My daughter is wounded. She stood up to Kanen and his men." Merlin lifted his head at that.

"Gauis will see to it you have the medicine and supplies you need to help her." Uther nodded with a sigh.

Merlin helped his mother back to Gauis' chambers and made sure she rested before they left.

Merlin knew he had to tell Arthur of his leaving. He just wasn't sure how the Prince would react to not having a servant anymore.

Arthur stood along the walls outside of the castle looking down at the townspeople. Merlin watched for a second as the Prince almost looked somber. Merlin stepped next to him and sighed.

"Im sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now." he sounded very guilty.

"You tried. Thank you for getting an audience with the King."

"I wish Camelot was able to help people no matter how far away they were." Arthur paused. "You never mentioned you had a sister." Arthur added turning to Merlin who smirked a bit.

"She's not really my sister." he sighed. "My mother just said that to help a close friend of mine."

"Well she sounds very brave." Arthur said.

"She can be." Merlin smirked at the memory of his friends back home. It was quiet between the two before Merlin sighed. "I have yo go back."

"Of course." Arthur agreed.

"Its been an honour." Merlin nodded.

"You'll be coming back." Arthur smirked a bit.

"They are my family. Iv got to look after them before anyone else." he sighed.

"I understand. Id do exactly the same." Arthur nodded looking away from Merlin. "Well you've been terrible. Really the worst servant ever." Merlin laughed at that.

"Thank you Sire." Merlin said then turned to leave.

"Merlin..." Arthur made him stop. "Good luck."

Merlin smiled with a nod.

Against is protest, Merlin could not talking Morgonna and Gwen out of coming with him. Gauis also wanted to join but Merlin refused. He just took bandages and medicines that could be of use.

Their journey was long and when they stopped for the night Merlin could barley stay asleep. Every noise made him jumpy. He was afraid he'd fall asleep and hear the scream again.

"Id ask you for money. But i know you don't have any." Arthur's voice came as a great relief in the middle of the night. Even if he had a sword to Merlin's back.

"Arthur!" he laughed as he spun around accidentally swinging his sword too.

"Put the sword down Merlin. You look ridiculous." Arthur huffed taking it from him a she passed.

"How much further is it?" Arthur asked as the two sat by the fire.

"A few hours." he sighed deeply.

"Is she badly wounded?" Arthur asked as he watched Merlin's eyes go back to the fire.

"Mother says she is fine. But Lana has a knack for downplaying her pain." Merlin shrugged.

"She must mean a great deal to you."

Merlin laughed. "If you are suggesting what I think you are... No." he laughed. "Lana and I were born on the same day. We've been friends our whole lives. Nothing more." Merlin shrugged again.

"Well lets hope we can help your village."

"Thank you. I know you didn't have to come." Merlin offered sincerely.

"We should get some sleep." Arthur looked away and stood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Search everywhere!" Kanen yelled to his men as he held his sword to the farmer Mathew's chest.

"Please! We only kept what we needed." Mathew pleaded once Kanen's men found their storage.

"That seems fair..." Kanen laughed as he knocked Mathew to the ground and was about to serve a fatal blow when a sword nearly cut his face.

Will watched as four horses rode into the village and each person started to fight Kanen and his men. Two were women and the others two were men. He watched and smiled when he recognized the skinnier male.

Arthur turned his back for a split second to deflect another blow from a different man and when he turned around another larger man rushed at him with his sword pointed for his chest. Arthur was quick to defend himself and paused to look around.

Alana could hear the screaming and the clashing of swords from her bed. She sighed as she got up painfully and limped as fast as she could from her home. She watched a man with broad shoulders and very shinny armour defended their village. She smiled thinking his blonde hair was rather fetching in the sun. Then suddenly he stopped to looked around but had not noticed the man behind him slowly get up.

Alana grabbed a clay pot from the table and ran toward the attacker who raised his sword to their defender. Her limp was less notable as she ran through the pain. She yelled a bit as she raised the pot over head and with all her might smashed it on the attacker's head.

The blonde man turned hearing her slight yell and they both watched as the man between them fell to the ground as did the shattered pot.

Arthur stared at his savour. She was a bit shorter than him, her dress was light and faded green, her eyes were the brightest emerald green he had ever seen and her red curls stood out. She was out of breath as she stood a bit unevenly and now only held the handles of the pot she shattered over the mans head.

"Who are you?" she asked almost timidly.

"Who are you?" he seemed to have his breath almost stolen just by her appearance and actions.

Arthur waited for an answer but she just narrowed her eyes at him. He could tell she did not know whether she should trust him. She went to speak but suddenly a voice calling made her step to the side.

"Alana!" she jumped a bit and Arthur watched as her untrusting look went to pure joy.

"Merlin?!" she all but shouted as she dropped the broken handles she still held and ran for his servant who only laughed.

Arthur was a bit confused. She must have been the girl Merlin said was hurt. He watched as the girl ran and noticed the slight limp but noticed she had no trouble jumping into Merlin's arms for a hug. Arthur was almost taken back. He had never had someone much less a woman that happy to see him ever.

"Merlin!" Alana shouted again she jumped into her friends arms for the most over due hug ever. She laughed when he lifted her a bit. "Iv missed you." she said once stood on her own feet.

"You shouldn't be on your feet." Will huffed from beside them.

"Hush. Im fine." she waved her brother off. "How have you been Merlin." she smiled through her pain. "Hows Camelot?" she asked quickly.

"Camelot is fine." Merlin said watching her try and put more pressure on her other leg making her stand unevenly.

"We heard you were skiving for some Prince." Will said stepping next to his sister pulling her arm around his so she could rest some weight on him.

"I wouldn't say that..." merlin shook his head.

"Merlin." a commanding voice called making him turn and Alana see the blond haired man she had save earlier. Somehow his armour was now shining more. She tilted her head at him as he looked at the three. "Gather the villagers I need to talk to them." he ordered.

"In just a minute i was just..."

"Now Merlin. There isn't much time." Alana huffed as the man groaned at her friend as he walked away to the two women near their horses.

"Yes Sire." Merlin said with a sigh as he smiled back at Will and Alana. He patted Will on the shoulder and kissed Alana on the cheek quickly.

The siblings watched as their friend walked away. "Is he a Prince?" Alana asked.

"Looks as thought he is."

Alana smirked a bit. She had saved his life. Not that she expected anything but at least she felt good about not watching him die.

"Lets hear what he has to say." she smiled pulling will with her as she walked away.

"Who cares what he has to say." will shrugged not following.

"William." she paused and turned slightly. "Just come and listen. He obviously wants to help."

Will stepped next to his sister as they watched the mam in armour step up on the well to look down at them. Will scoffed a bit. "Must be a Prince to look down on us." he said quietly.

"Quiet." Alana hushed him.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back and when he is you must be ready..."

"Am i the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will rolled his eyes and pushed through the crowd.

"William." Alana whispered as she followed her limp now noticeable.

Arthur watched as the woman who had saved him earlier limped behind the man who spoke up. He looked the man up and down. Did people outside of Camelot really not know who he was.

"Im Prince Arthur of Camelot." a few people gasped including Alana.

Will laughed. "And Im Prince William if Ealdor." he mocked the Prince.

"Keep quiet. He is here to help us." Hunith said angrily at the man. Alana gave her an apologetic look.

"Help us! He's only made things worse!" Will laughed again. Merlin watched as his friend spoke causing a scene. "Kanen will be back and when he is he'll now be looking for revenge." Will looked to his people. "You've just made us all dead-men."

"He saved Matthew's life... He..."

"Its alright Hunith." Arthur smiled a bit to the woman. "This is his village. "What would you have us do?" he asked making the boy look a but confused and defeated.

"We cannot fight. Kanen has to many men." Will said.

"So whats the alternative?" Arthur asked.

"Give him what he wants." most people didn't agree with that.

"Then what? You'll face him again next harvest. For those of you who don't starve to death... Then the next." Arthur said. "The only way to stop him is to stand up to him." Arthur was very sure of his words.

Will laughed. "Stand up to him." Alana looked to the Prince who didn't look fazed or scared. "My sister stood up to him and Kanen nearly cut off her leg!" he yelled stepping in front of her and Arthurs eye met hers for a moment. "No. I will not let her and others die just because you want the honour and glory of battle. Thats what drives men like you!" he said.

"William..." Alana pulled at his arm a bit to get him to calm down.

"No!" he snapped pulling his arm from hers. "If you want to fight then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours." Will said and stormed away.

"William!" Alana called after him not able to chase him. She looked up the Prince who stared back at her.

"Will..." Merlin was next to get a look from Alana and he followed his friend.

Alana sighed as Hunith grabbed her hand tightly. "Im with you." she spoke looking away from the girl. "If I'm to die. I want to go out fighting." she said as the rest of the villagers agreed.

Alana watched as the Prince smiled proud of the people before him. He looked around and stopped at her. She had not said anything and slowly limped back through the crowd of people not wanting to be seen.

She limped away from the crowd as they all looked to the Prince. "Then we start preparing in the morning." he said "You all need rest." he said and Alana watched over her shoulder as people went back to their homes.

She sighed not wanting to be in the company of her brother. As she walked toward the small infirmary the village had she could see the blood seeping into her dress. "Damn." she sighed.

"Are you alright?" that commanding voice startled her and she turned quickly to see the Prince standing before her. It was strange to se a noble up close and stranger to see him looking worried.

"Yes." she nodded. "Just have to redress the bandages." she smirked a bit with a nod and slight bow to him. He tilted his head at her.

"Gwen!" Arthur called out and a girl about her age and height walked up quickly. "The supplies Gauis sent, would you help..." he paused looking back to Alana. "Im sorry i don't think i caught your name..." he was lying. He had heard it but wanted to see if she was afraid as she looked.

"Alana." she smiled a bit.

"Will you help Alana. Seems her bravery earlier today left her wounded." Arthur said to Gwen.

"Of course." she smiled turning and rushing off to her horse.

"Thank you." Alana said suddenly.

"For what?" Arthur laughed a bit.

"Helping us. I know it's not Camelots duty to care for people of a different kingdom." she said shifting as she stood.

"Here..." Arthur lent his arm to her for balance. "Let me help you inside." he smiled a bit. She didn't move. She thought it strange for a Prince to be so kind to a peasant. She narrowed her eyes at him again still wondering if she could trust him. "You saves my life earlier. Least i could do is help you inside." he shrugged with a kind smile.

"Thank you Sire." she was hesitant as she took his arm and limped lightly as they walked. "Merlin must be a good servant for you to risk your life for his village..." she said quietly as he helped her sit down inside the small hut.

"Actually he is quite the worst servant iv ever had." she couldn't help but giggle a bit at his words. He smiled over at her strangely gladdened by the sound of her laugh.

"Is he still really clumsy?" she asked.

"Incredibly so." she laughed.

Arthur looked to Alana and smiled as she smiled back at him. He couldn't tell why he was so keen on being friendly to her. Maybe its because he saw how brave she was but still seemed timid. She was a puzzle and he wouldn't mind trying to figure her out.

"I have to apologize for my brother. How he spoke to you. It was rude." she sighed looking away. "He was never one for respect unfortunately."

"Its understandable." Arthur offered. "I know Cenred isn't the most gracious King. So why think me any different." Arthur shrugged.

"I can tell you are different Sire." she smirked.

"How? You only just met me?" he asked.

"Men are very easy to figure out. Usually you see who a man truly is by his actions and his words." she said. "You came riding in to save a village of peasants who aren't even your subjects. You offer help to those who need it no matter the risks." she spoke quietly. "I can tell you will one day be a great King." she shrugged.

"That's very kind of you." he said.

"At least i hope thats wha you are." she said quickly. "Like you said i did only just meet you. For all I know you could kick puppies for fun." she shrugged and Arthur let off a bit of a laugh.

"I've got the supplies Sire." Gwen came to the door quickly and Arthur smiled to her.

"Good." he nodded and quickly left the two women alone.

Alana watched as he left looking over his shoulder slightly her way and she looked away. She was smiling when Gwen sat next to her.

"Would you like me to help you redress your wound?" Gwen asked.

"You don't mind?" Alana looked relieved. "I hate to put you out.. It's just ..."

"Nonsense its not trouble." Gwen smiled.

"Thank you." she smiled lifting the left side of her dress to her thigh where the now blood soaked bandages wrapped around the slowly healing wound.

"This looks incredibly painful." Gwen pointed out.

"You have no idea." Alana smiled.

"I cant believe you are walking around with a wound like this." Gwen almost seemed impressed.

"Well Im not much use of i cant walk." Alana sighed. Gwen nodded as she tended to Alana's leg. "So you and Merlin are friends?" she asked.

"Yes." Gwen nodded. "He actually saved my life."

"Really? Wow." Alana smiled although she was a bit sad. It saddened her that her best friend had moved and made a whole new life. She had nit heard from Merlin in almost a year and it seemed he had forgotten about her. "Is the Prince good to him?"

"Of course." Gwen smiled. "Arthur is one of the more well rounded nobles in the land. Largely in part because of Merlin."

"That's good." Alana smiled proudly.

"You and Merlin seemed very happy to see each other." Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"We were born on the same day. Since then we've been best friends. He was like another brother..." she paused. "Then one day he went to Camelot. No explanation. Just left." she sighed.

"That doesn't seem like him."

"I know... I guess be needed something better." she shrugged.

Gwen gave her a sad smile as she wrapped her leg and finished. "There you go." she smiled.

"Thank you very much. It hurts less now." she smiled to Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm a long time travelling here below_

 _I'm a long time travelling away from home_

 _I'm a long time travelling here below_

 _To lay this body down_

Alana sang quietly a she sat up on the hill away from the village. She played with the grass as she sat with her legs to her side.

"You shouldn't be out alone." Merlin's voice came from beside her.

"I think i can take care of myself." she smiled as he sat next her her.

"Your voice is still ad lovely as ever." Merlin nudged her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"So are you doing that thing where you pretend everything is fine and you downplay everything."

"No." she lied and Merlin laughed.

"Lana..." he nudged her again.

"Ever since we were kids..." she started and he sighed knowing she had a big speech. "We've always been honest with each other. we've always been there for each other." she sighed. "I just never thought you'd leave without an explanation." she sighed with a shrug. "Your supposed to be my friend."

"I am." Merlin tried to reassure her.

"Seems as though you've gotten a fresh batch of friends. Even the Prince of Camelot." she laughed.

"You don't like him?" Merlin asked with a smirk.

"Actually he is surprisingly charming..." she sighed.

"I understand that you feel you should hate them..." he sighed.

"His father thinks people like us are evil." she whispered.

"And don't you think by slowly showing Arthur... The future king... That not all magic is as his father says, is the way for us to come out of the shadows?"

"Dose the Prince see magic like his father?"

"At times... He has seen the good in it." Merlin said placing a hand on hers. "Your afraid..." he said feeling how cold her hands were.

"The dreams..." she started. "The feelings, they are all getting worse." she sighed. "Last week William and i had a fight and i went for a walk to relax. I barley looked at the tree and it imploded." she shook her head. "Its hard to control."

"Maybe you should come to Camelot. Gaius has been helping me control it."

"Is that why you left?"

"Mother thought it was best for me to learn."

"Then why haven't we heard from you in almost a year?" she asked.

"Because as beautiful as Camelot. is.. Its extremely prone to attacks." Merlin laughed and so did she. "Im not kidding. Its like there is always some new evil every week." he sighed and she laughed. "And not to mention all the chores. Im very certain that Arthur is slowly trying to kill me via his horses stables."

"Oh you poor thing." she laughed.

"But i think you'd like it there." Merlin said. "I see the Prince has already taken a liking to you." he nudged her and she rolled her eyes.

"That is the most absurd thing iv ever heard." she laughed.

"Never the less, I think you should come back with us. Gaius could help you."

"You know i can't leave William behind." she sighed. "And i am no servant thank you very much"

"Well think about it. You wont get much accomplished tending to fields for the rest of your life." merlin said as he stood and left his hand for her to take.

"Some of us like our simple lives." she joked as she got up painfully. She sighed as he helped her back to her home. "You would think with our powers we could figure out how to heal a wound." she sighed.

"I guess we are just not healers." he sighed.

"You say that as though we are meant for destruction." they went inside.

"Your the one killing trees." Merlin joked.

When the sun rose the next morning Alana was already up trying to make breakfast for her brother.

"William. Get up." she put his breakfast on the table and he walked over slowly.

"How is your leg?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Better. The Prince brought medical supplies to help those wounded." She said looking down and eating slowly.

Will groaned deeply. "Honestly Lana you have a heart of a child." he huffed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she snapped a bit.

"You fall in love with any strong man that comes through here." he huffed. "He is a noble for god sakes."

"I said he brought medical supplies..." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I was trying to get you to see he isn't like Cenred's men." she huffed at her brother. "And i do not fall in love with every man! I just give them a chance." she said pushing her breakfast away and stormed out of their home.

The sun was warm which meant the night to come would be cold. So she limped slightly toward the woods to gather firewood.

"Why did you bring them here?" Will's annoyed voice called to Merlin as he entered the forest as well. Alana hid behind a tree for a moment just to listen.

"I can't keep explaing it to you. Arthur is here to help us."

"You can help us just fine." Will said back quickly. "Why will you not use your magic to defeat Kanen?"

"Because i can't." Merlin sighed. Will rolled his eyes angrily. "Why are you being like this?" he huffed back at his friend.

"You know why." Will sat on a rock and Merlin joined it. Alana could hear them from where she hid. She sighed as she quietly placed her collection of wood down and painfully climbed up a few branches and sat on a thick one so she could see her Brother talk to Merlin. She always eavesdropped. She was too curious.

"If you just gave him a chance." Merlin huffed as he sat with Will.

"Why'd you leave?" Will said quickly.

"I had to. I wanted more. And when my mother found out you knew she was so scared."

"I wouldn't have told anyone." he huffed and Merlin looked over at Will. He knew Alana hid her powers from her brother because she was scared but he really thought she would have told him by now.

"I know that." Merlin sighed.

"You could take Kanen's men." Will shook his head. "I cant believe you wont help your friends and family because your scared of a Prince." he laughed.

"Arthur will make a great King one day but he needs my help to get there." Merlin stood quickly. "And i can't help him if Uther has me burned at the stake." he seemed very defensive. Will shook his head. "I don't expect you to understand." Merlin said as he picked up a pile of wood and went back into town.

Alana watched as her brother rolled his eyes at Merlin and then followed him back. She sighed knowing they would always be at odds about the subject of magic.

Alana looked out to the village and could see Arthur teaching the men. He was tall as he walked and instructed them how to defend himself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _"All hail King Arthur of Camelot!"_

She saw him standing in a great hall as people cheered for him. He was a few years older and looked very tense but he seemed comfortable. She smiled knowing he would be King soon enough. She hope she and merlin didn't have to hide much longer. She loved that part of her magic. How once she meet someone new she could catch a glimpse of their possible future. It was the only thing she could control.

"All hail the King." she said to herself as she sat and watched the men practise. She smiled very proud of her friends. She feared for them but knew they were fighting for what they loved. Alana sighed once more before she tried to climb back down. She then realized climbing was an awful mistake. She couldn't put that much pressure on her leg. so she couldn't climb down and she certainly couldn't jump. "Great." she huffed angrily.

"Its to dangerous." Arthur looked to Morgonna and Gwen. He appreciated their plea to let the woman fight and it was brave but he couldn't send them into a battle where they were most likely to lose their lives. "Rest for a bit." he ordered to the men as he walked off into the trees. He needed just a moment alone where no one was looking at him for answers.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sat on a rock under a tree and pressed his back against the trunk. He missed his bed back in Camelot but he loved how quiet it was where he was now. He sighed taking it in a bit before a voice made him flinch.

"Your doing a wonderful job of inspiring them." the woman's voice called from above and as he stood drawing his sword he looked up not seeing anything.

"Who said that!?" he questioned.

"If I said I was the spirit of the trees would you believe me." she giggled a bit.

"I order you to show yourself." he didn't like being snuck up on.

"No offence Sire but you can not tell me what to do." she added. "Well i mean you can but doesn't mean I'll listen." she giggled a bit.

"Come down!" he called out annoyed.

"I'd love to..." Alana pushed a branch away from her face and leaned over to see Arthur looking her way. "But I can't."

"Alana?" he lowered his sword. "What are doing up there?"

"I was eavesdropping on my brother and Merlin... And now I'm stuck." she sighed and Arthur seemed to smirk at that.

"How long have you been up there?" he asked.

"When did u start the training?"

"Just after sunrise... Almost three hours ago."

"Well then three hours." she answered back and Arthur actually laughed. "Hey its it funny." she huffed.

"Your right I'm sorry." he laughed again.

"If you are just going to laugh could you go and get someone to help me." she sighed trying not to smirk at his laughter.

Arthur stopped laughing realizing she actually couldn't come down. "Are you caught on something?"

"No i just cant climb down because of my stupid leg." she sighed.

"Alright well..." Arthur walked closer and stood right under the branch she sat on. "Jump." he said reaching his arms out for her.

Alana laughed at that. "Your funny." she rolled her eyes and looked down at his serious expression. "You aren't joking? What are you insane. Im not going to jump!" she threw a stick down at him.

"Well you can't stay up there." he huffed. "Come on. Trust me."

"What makes you think id trust you not to drop me!" she looked down at him.

" i won't drop you I swear on my life." he said very demanding.

"Your life..." she laughed a bit. "That wont matter much if you drop me and I'm dead." she huffed.

"Fine what would make you trust me?"

Alana looked down at the Prince kinda amused by his efforts. She thought a moment and sighed. "Swear on the tree..." she said with a smile.

Arthur dropped his arms almost looking defeated. "On the tree?!" he seemed insulted. "A tree's life is worth more than mine?" he tilted his head.

"These tree have been here for hundreds of years. They are home to hundreds of animals and they are always sturdy." she started. "I trust the tree more than I trust a some Prince!" she laughed.

Arthur smirked amused by her spirit. "Alright. I swear on every tree is Ealdor... I will not drop you!" he shouted loudly and she laughed at his theatrics.

"Alright..." she took a deep breath as she slid to the edge of the branch hoping it wouldn't break under her weight.

"On three..." he started his voice calm which made Alana calm. "One..." Arthur started by before he could say two the branch she was on snapped.

Alana felt the drop in the stomach as she now fell through the air. She let out a small shriek and closed her eyes tightly. Then suddenly her fall was stopped. She was breathing deeply and quickly.

"Are you alright?" Arthur voice was now next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He held her close to his body. She had landed right in his arms and she had to smile. Both at how strong he was and at his incredibly blue eyes.

"Yes." she nodded. "You actually caught me." she laughed a bit as she felt his arm's hold under her legs get tighter.

"Well i did swear on the trees" he mocked her a bit and she smiled.

"Thank you Sire." she smiled at him. He smirked back. "Um..." she started. He had been holding her for a few minutes now. "Unless you mean to carry me back... You cant put me down now." she whispered a bit.

"Oh right..." Arthur stuttered a bit as he placed her feet down gently. Alana looked at his face a smirked at the redness of it. "I should get back to training the men." he said.

"Of course. Thank you." she bowed her head a bit and smiled to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alana stood with the Lady Morgonna and Gwen as they sharpened blades. She had made a small pile for them and watched the men follow Arthur's command.

"I wanted to thank you both for coming to our aid." Alana said as the started to set.

"of course." Gwen smiled.

"Merlin has been a good friend. What kind of people would we be if we didn't help." Morgonna sighed to her. "We are just sorry we couldn't have arrived sooner to help you."

Alana laughed looking down at her leg and smoothing her dress. "My mouth tends to put me in dangerous situations sometimes." she laughed. "Im not usually so reckless."

"You were standing up for Hunith and your people. Its very brave."

"People keep saying that..." Alana stood slowly. "But I do not feel brave." she sighed. Alana got confused looks from both women. She sighed as she walked away going to look for more weapons.

"She is very peculiar." Morgonna said with a laugh and Gwen nodded.

"She seems scared though."

"They all are Gwen."

"No not by Kanen and his men. She stood up to him and it got her wounded. She just seems frightened of something else." Gwen said.

"Where is Merlin?" Will stormed into his home to find his sister sitting at the table sowing one of her dresses. The night had been cold and he had been wondering around the whole morning looking for his friend

"He and the Prince are talking to some of the people. The Prince seems to think we need more than just to fight back." she smiled.

"Ridiculous." Will rolled his eyes.

"William." she barked at him. "Why must you be like this!"

"I cant believe you are so attached to the Noble! Do you not remember what happened to our father! Its men like the Prince that get good people killed." Will's tone mocked the title.

"Why will you not move on?" she sighed with tears in her eyes. "I miss father just as much as you do but i have accepted that he is gone!" she slammed her needle and thread down. "It hurts his memory for you to be like this."

Alana shook her head tears already falling as she left the house. She was quick to wipe them away. She took a deep breath and was about to walk into the forest when a woman's scream made her jump.

A horse rode past Alana nearly knocking her down "Matthew..." she gasped chasing the horse as best she could.

"Get him down!" Arthur's voice commanded from behind her as she rushed to Matthew's side as two men placed him on the ground. She could feel tears in her eyes as she looked at the arrow in his back.

"Matthew..."her voice broke and the Prince knelt down pulling the not from his back. "Oh no..." she gasped when he did not move and he had no breath.

"What dose it say?" Merlin asked from the crowd as they gathered.

"Enjoy this day. For it will be your last." Arthur read the note.

Arthur looked over at Alana and noticed the tears starting to fall. He felt awful but he was about to feel more guilty.

"Matthew!" a woman's devastated shriek broke through the crowd as she did. "No!" she begged. Arthur stood and stumbled back as he watched the man's wife grieve.

Alana had to step away as the woman held her husband to her tightly. She was a few steps from Arthur and could see the pure hurt and guilt in his stare.

"You did this!" Will yelled loudly and his voice broke. "Look at what You've done! You've killed him!"

"This is not his fault." Merlin tried to speak clearly.

"If he wasn't parading around treating us like his own personal army this never would have happened!" Will spoke angrily.

Alana stepped away from Arthur and toward her brother. "These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in! Even if you won't." Arthur spoke back to Will.

"Your sending them to their graves!" Arthur looked down at Matthew with a sigh. "You've already killed one man. How many more if us will die before you realize this is a battle that cannot be won." he huffed. "When Kanen come you haven't got a chance." he reached out for his sister's hand and she only took it to comfort his anger. "You'll all be slaughtered." he said pulling Alana in front of him and pushing her way through the crowd back to their home.

Alana felt guilty for leaving. She looked back over her shoulder as her brother pushed her painfully. She saw how Will's words effected the Prince. She thought it strange for a noble to take a peasant words to heart. She had seen men afraid before but not one so afraid for those around him, strangers no less.

When they reached the house Will started packing frantically. "William." she followed. "What are you doing?"

"Pack all that you need. We leave before the sunsets."

"We aren't going anywhere." she laughed at him. "We are needed here." she said standing as tall as she could.

"No!" he yelled slamming his bag on the table. "We are not going to die here! Now do as i say." he huffed.

"Will..." she started. She only shortened his names when she was truly worried. "We cant leave our friends." she started

"Please..."

Will huffed as he looked at his sister with anger. He was about to say something when Merlin walked in. "Don't bother. Im not interested."

"Well you should be." Merlin walked in passing Alana sliding a hand down her shoulder to let her know it would be alright. "When Kanen comes you'll have no choice but to fight."

"Not if we aren't here..."

"Well that's up to you but the rest of us are staying." merlin said as he half turned to leave. "Why won't you join us? Are you really going to abandon your friends?"

Will laughed. "What like you did?" he glared at him. "If you would just use your magic.."

"You know i can't."

"Can't or won't." he huffed. "Im not the one abandoning our people..." he paused looking yo his sister who looker angry and worried. "You are." he said and quickly left the hut.

"You may not be able to use your gifts..." she spoke up as Merlin placed his hands on the table. "But i can..." she said walking up to him slowly.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "If Arthur sees..."

"What? Magic isn't outlawed here. He can do nothing." she smiled a bit sitting at the table.

"You don't have enough control yet."

"But if i focused all my energy on just Kanen I could help."

"Its to risky." Merlin sighed.

"Why don't you believe i could do this?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Its not that i don't l believe... I just think one day you might end up in Camelot and if Arthur sees what you can do he'll have you arrested and executed the moment he sees you."

"Well then what?" she huffed annoyed. "Am i just supposed to leave?"

"You don't have to.."

"I can't let William go out alone. What if something happens to him." she shook her head. Merlin sighed as he pushed off the table and walked out. "Where arr you going?" she asked following him.

They both paused seeing Arthur sitting outside of Hunith's home. Be was sharpening his sword slowly.

"He cares a lot doesn't he?" she asked.

"About what?" Merlin asked.

"Everything..." she smirked.

Merlin chuckled a bit. "Easy..." he teased her. "He can be a Pratt you know." she rolled her eyes at him.

"So can you." she smiled proudly. "Im glad that you've found a good friend in Camelot." she patted is back lightly. Merlin sighed as he put an arm around her shoulder to hug her lightly. "You both have good hearts." she hugged him back. "Don't loose that." she smiled.

Merlin smirked. "Would You like me to tell him you said that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care what you tell him." she shrugged. "Big shoulders and blue eyes aren't my type." she laughed.

Merlin started laughed. "Thats your only type." she pushed him away from her.

"Shut up." she huffed. "Here..." she paused stepping inside and grabbing a small basket with two muffins in it. "These should lift both your spirits." she smiled handing him the basket.

Sweet berry?" Merlin asked with a small smile.

"Of course." She smirked with a nod.

"What did Arthur do so right to earn one of your famous sweet berry muffins?" Merlin scoffed a bit.

"Well he is here to help us…" She started. "And he may or may not have caught me when I fell from a tree earlier." She looked down her cheeks turning red.

"What were you doing in a tree?" Merlin laughed a bit.

"Well I was certainly not eavesdropping on you and William." She looked up slightly. Merlin shook his head at her. "Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes. "It's not polite." She sighed. "Would you just go already." She pushed his shoulder.

"Here…" Merlin sat next to Arthur. He placed the basket down and handed him the muffin. "Trust me it will make you feel better." He smirked.

"I doubt that." Arthur sighed shaking his head at the muffin, after what happened he couldn't think about eating.

"Their father was killed in battle. Fighting for Cenred's army." Merlin sighed. "Lana has always been better at dealing with it because she was young but Will… He just doesn't trust Nobles."

"That's understandable." Arthur sighed.

"But she trusts you." Merlin said quietly. "Which isn't something Lana does easily." He said. "So you should probably eat the muffin." Merlin offered it to Arthur again.

Arthur sighed deeply and took it and broke a piece and ate it. He looked up to Merlin surprised by the taste.

"I know." Merlin smirked. "She's the best baker in the village." She shrugged. "Spends days in the fields and forest looking for the perfect berries." He smirked eating a bit of his muffin as well.

"Why would you ever leave?" Arthur joked a bit and Merlin smirked. It got quiet between them again and Arthur sighed. "Will was right."

"No he wasn't." Merlin shook his head.

"I've been treating them like soldiers." He sighed.

"They are strong. They believe in what they are fighting for." Merlin nodded. "That's what matters."

"In the morning they should pack up and leave." Arthur looked down. "There is no way we can win this."

"You'd be surprised by the will of people." Merlin said quickly. "You inspire them. But if they see you do not believe in them they will know. And the battle will be lost before it starts." Merlin sighed.

Arthur sighed looking around at the men still trying their best to train. The sun was going to set soon. They were running out of time and he was filled with doubt. He looked down at the muffin he held lightly and smirked a bit. He then looked up seeing Alana in the doorway of her home arguing with her brother, They both looked angry but she looked more annoyed then anything. Once Will was finished yelling back at his sister she stood alone in the door way looking terribly sad. He they watched as she walked toward the tree line, her slight limp slowed her down but she reached the top of a hill overlooking the town and sat down.

Merlin could see the way Arthur watched Alana. Like he was worried. He sighed thinking about what that could mean for the both of them. Merlin chose to ignore it though. They would be gone in a few days and Arthur would no doubt forget.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a long time travelling here below

I'm a long time travelling away from home

I'm a long time travelling here below

To lay this body down…

Alana sighed deeply at her own singing. She watched the town as the sun set slowly and was afraid. She was afraid for her brother, and her friends who would most likely be dead by this time tomorrow. The only way she knew how to calm her nerves and the energy rushing inside her was to sit and sing.

She watched as the Prince sat with Merlin talking. She smiled wen he got up walking over to the hill where she sat. She could tell they were both curious about each other. But to her it was more. When he had caught her from her fall she had felt a strange jolt of power surge through her whole body. At first she thought it was just her mind playing games but as he walked over to her now she felt it again.

"I've noticed you have a habit of wondering." Arthur said as she walked dup the hill a bit.

"Sometimes its good to get some space." She said.

"Mind is I sit with you?" He asked.

"Of course." She moved over slightly. It was quiet between them before she spoke. "It's not your fault." She said quietly. He looked at her a bit surprised that is what she said. "Matthew." She said and he looked away. "What my brother said was not true."

"He was." He stopped her. "I put Matthew on patrol. I sent him out there to die."

"You couldn't have predicted his death." She shook her head. "Matthew's death shouldn't be thought of as vain." She sighed. "He warned us of what was to come." She shrugged. "That might have saved us."

"Are you always so positive about everything?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I try to be." She nodded. "I think it makes it better to try and see the world in a better light than it casts." She smiled. "When you don't have much that's all you can do." She added.

"Well… that and incredible muffins." He smirked and she giggled a bit.

"I'm glad you liked them." She nodded.

"Merlin told me about your father…." he changed the subject quickly and her smile fell, he felt guilty for that. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was a long time ago." She said looking back out to the village. "i was maybe 13 so I don't remember much about him. But I know he wouldn't want me to be angry." She sighed. "He was a really good and honourable man." She smiled feeling tears in her eyes. "William just doesn't see past the anger." She shrugged.

"I'm not sure should."

"Why not? You aren't Cenred. You are defiantly not Uther either." She laughed shaking her head.

"You compare my father to your King?" He seemed a bit insulted.

"No." She panicked a bit. "Every King is different." She started trying to think about what would make him less angry. "Some Kings care little for their subjects and would rather have them starve or killed than to help them… like Cenred. And Some Kings would like to see peace in their lands and know that sometimes the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few. Like your father." She shrugged. She didn't exactly like Uther for what he had done to her kind but she knew it was out of immense grief. "And some would ride two days to defend a land and it's people who aren't even in his Kingdom." She smiled to him.

"You say that as though its a grand gesture." He smirked a bit.

"As a future King it is." She shot back. "Do you not think you would make a good King?" She asked and he shrugged and shook his head. "Well maybe your right." he looked at her quickly. "I mean what kind of King would doubt his own leadership." She joked and he sighed.

"Well I'm petty sure my father is going to be furious when I get back." He smirked.

"Why are you here?" She asked and he looked confused. "I mean you've already proven your not here for glory or bloodshed." She shrugged. "I won't tell anyone I swear." She said quietly and he sighed looking back at the town.

"I've never had someone so willing to die for me." Arthur was honest for some reason. He looked in the direction of Merlin's home. "He's already saved my like three times since being in Camelot."

"Merlin has alway been one of the good ones." She smiled proud of her friend. "I'm glad he has found a place he belongs." She smiled.

"He says he still isn't sure." Arthur added.

"Well think of it this way Sire…" She paused. "He gave up all this…." Gesturing to town. "A simple life not usually riddled with risking your life. Good friends and loving Family…. and not to mention the best damn muffins these lands could offer." She smiled proudly and Arthur laughed. "He left all that… for Camelot." She smiled. "He belongs." She shrugged.

"Well he is still a lousy servant." Arthur huffed and Alana laughed shaking her head. "Are you to leave with your brother?"

"Oh my brother isn't leaving… he may think he is but I won't let him." She rolled her eyes. "I won't let him make a stupid decision."

"He seems pretty set on it…"

"Trust me, I can be very convincing." She added.

"Somehow I believe that." Arthur looked at her and she looked up and his way. She smiled feeling her cheeks burn a bit.

"Well it's getting late." She nodded.

Arthur stood first and lent her his arm so she could get up. She looked up at him a bit taken back by his gesture. She smiled taking his hand lightly and he pulled her to her feet. She tried not to blush at his strong pull. "I'll walk you back to your brother." Arthur said stepping aside for her to walk ahead of him.

Most of the town gathered into one of the larger homes in the middle of town. The Prince had to give one last speech before dawn came.

Alana sat next to the Lady Morgonna and Gwen. She looked over her shoulder every few minutes to see Will hiding angrily. She sighed as the Prince started.

"Tomorrow morning... The women and children should take what they can carry and head into the woods."

"We're not going anywhere." Gwen spoke up and Arthur looked surprised.

"I know you want to help. But the women can't stay here. Its too dangerous." he sighed.

"The women have just as much right to fight for their lives then you do." Gwen said with a huff and a nods.

"None of you know how to fight."

It was quiet as Gwen looked down. "The more of us there are the better chances we have." Alana stood slowly and looked to the Prince. "Plus you'd be surprised how well we can swing a very large stick." she smirked to him and the other women around the circle nodded and stepped forward.

The Prince looked around at Alana and the others than looked down. "This is your home." he paused. "If you want to defend it thats your choice. Id be honoured to stand along side you." he looked around and stopped at Gwen and Alana. Both smiled and nodded to him.

"Kanen's men attack tomorrow." He started again as he looked around and paced. "They are brutal. He fights only to kill. Which is why... He will never defeat us." He smirked and the rest of the villagers did as well. "Look around. In this circle, we are all equals. Your not fighting because someone is ordering you to. Your fighting for so much more than that." He paused again. "You fight for your homes. You fight for your families. You fight for your friends, you fight for the right to grow crops in peace." he added and when he looked around only noticed Alana's smirk. "And if you fall... You fall fighting. The noblest of causes. Fighting for your very right to survive." He said his voice picking up excitement and volume. "And when your old and grey you'll look back and know you earned the right to live everyday in between. So you fight for your family. Your friends. You fight for Ealdor!" He shouted as he raised his sword.

"For Ealdor!" Everyone continued to shout around Alana and she smiled away at her brave friends. She looked over her shoulder slightly and watched as her brother rolled his eyes and left. She sighed deeply as she snuck behind people quickly and left without people seeing.

Alana followed her brother out into the road. "William!" She called out and he paused. "Why are you leaving?" She asked as he started to walk away again. "I am speaking to you! It is very rude to walk away from your injured sister as she talks to you!" She yelled and he huffed finally stopping. She walked up to him slowly and tapped his shoulder. He grunted and turned angrily.

"When the sun rises I will be leaving. Are you coming with me or not?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You know I always thought my big brother was brave and would do anything to protect what he loves." She shook her head. "Who knew he was just a big dumb coward." She crossed her arms.

"Wanting to keep my life is not cowardly!" He yelled back at her.

"But running away from your family is!" She yelled right back. Will rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned and started to walk away. "If you leave I will never forgive you." She called out and he only paused for a moment before he went back into their house.

"Lana?" Merlin's voice broke from behind her. She turned slowly obviously distraught. "Everything alright?"

"Of course." She lied and he tilted his head knowing she was.

"Your doing that thing again. Where you downplay your problems." He smirked a bit. She sighed and Merlin grabbed her in a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'll fix it." He whispered.

"You can't." She pulled away knowing what he meant. "If the Prince sees..." She paused her voice cracking a bit. "Please Merlin I care for you to much to have to watch you burned at the stake. Please do not do anything other than fight with a sword tomorrow." Her voice begged.

"Lana..."

"No." She stopped him. "I forbid it." She smiled. He laughed and she gave him another hug. "Now, you should rest." She smiled.

"You should as well."

"We both know I won't." She shrugged.

Arthur watched as the people of the village chanted and expressed their thanks to him. The sun was long gone and everyone was off to their homes to sleep. He admired their courage and will power. The village soon grew quiet as he walked along the road slowly. Most had gone to sleep but he was very wide awake. He had a lot of energy suddenly and didn't know what to do with it.

He had almost walked to the edge of the village when her heard a few sad sniffs from him side. He turned the corner to the back of a shed where he found the source. Alana sat on a create with her knees pulled up to her chest, her head rest on her knees and she rocked back and forth slightly. It sounded like she had been crying but had stopped. He watched as she sighed deeply and put her feet to the ground slowly as she stared at the ground.

She shook her head taking another breath and then stood. She pulled her long faded red hair that seemed to shimmer in the moon light to the side of her shoulder. She wiped under her eyes that were now slightly tear stained.

"Oh my..." She gasped not expecting Arthur to be standing around the corner watching her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said stepping back a bit surprised by her appearance.

"That's alright." She exhaled trying to even out her breaths. She smiled through the sad look. "That was an impressive speech." She added. "It's quiet a skill to inspire hope in others." She smiled brightly at him. He tilted his head still confused at her sudden smiles.

"Downplaying." he said quietly.

"What?" She seemed put of by his choice of words.

"Merlin said you had a knack for downplaying how you really feel. I didn't think it was true because of how optimistic you seemed to be but just there..." she pointed to where she had been sitting. Alana clutched her arms behind her as she looked down slightly embarrassed he had caught her crying. "That is quiet the skill." he smirked a bit. "The ability to find the smallest of lights no matter how truly bad the circumstances are." He added.

She shrugged a bit at what he said. "What you said earlier... About us being equal." She paused and he nodded. "It meant a lot to them." She smiled.

"As long as you all believe you can win it doesn't matter what I say." he smirked a bit. "Well we should get some rest." he went to turn slowly.

"Any chance you have just a bit more energy to show me how not to die tomorrow?" She asked quietly and when he turned she smiled at his curious smirk.

"I might."


	7. Chapter 7

"Run me through." Arthur commanded as Alana stood in front of him a few feet away with a sword by her side.

"What?" She laughed looking around. They had travelled into the woods so they wouldn't disturb anyone in town.

"Well at least try." He teased a bit. "If I am to teach you I need to see what you got first." He teased again.

"Only if you swear not to judge me... Or laugh." She added taking a tighter grip on the hold of her sword.

Arthur dropped his sword to his side as well. "I swear on every tree in Ealdor." He bowed a bit and she giggled.

Just as Arthur was raising his head from hims bow she lunged at him with a swing and he deflected it just in time to miss his arm. He stumbled back by the force of her swing and looked up in shock as she smiled. She twirled the sword in her hand slowly as she backed off of him.

"How was that?" She asked and he tilted his head a bit.

Arthur could tell she could weald a sword. He smirked and took a swing at her shoulder which she deflected. "Spread your feet a bit more when you step away from a blow." he instructed and she did as he said when he came at her again with another blow. She swung toward him quickly and he jumped out of the way. "Don't bend your wrist so much when you swing. It's easy to break it if you land a good enough hit." She swung again tightening her wrist up. "You didn't really need my help did you?" he asked as he took a light swing to her which she ducked.

"Not really. My father was in the army after all." She said. "I just thought you could use a bit of a distraction." She shrugged as she swung at him again. "Now come on Your Majesty..." She smirked. "Show me what you got." She stood tall lowering her sword a bit.

Arthur smirked and raised his eyebrow. She was so courageous that it made her even more interesting to him. He smirked as she squared off her shoulders and waited for him. He noticed she was able to stand better now that her leg was healing better because of the supplies Gauis had sent.

"We both know we will not be getting much rest. So why not have some fun." She shrugged.

Arthur and Alana sparred for a few minutes. Both of them able to block easy shots. Alana knew he wasn't giving it his all and she appreciated it. She smiled every time he would block on of her blows and look at her. Like she was a piece of artwork that he was trying really hard to understand.

"So is it true?" She asked slowly out of breath as they both still went back and forth swinging and blocking. She however had noticed he was covering more ground. His swings were the ones making her travel.

"Is what true?" he asked.

"That we are all equal. Do you really believe that or is that just for this circumstance?" She asked.

"Would it matter?" he asked.

"It might." She smirked blocking a shot quickly.

"Well seeing as I don't actually have authority here... Makes us pretty equal." he said as he had one more swing sent her way and her back it a tree. He smirked.

"Well good. I couldn't even imagine the sight of the King's face if he saw his son... The future King of Camelot out in the woods with a peasant." she smirked not moving as Arthur seemed to step closer. He seemed to smirk at her words. She tilted her head at him when he did not move away from her. "So?" she asked raising her eye brows. "You got a 'this might be our last night' speeches for me Sire?" she almost whispered.

Arthur slowly lowered his sword to his side and stepped a bit closer to her putting on hand on the three beside her hip. "Somehow I think those speeches would not work on you." his voice lowered as she looked up at him slightly.

She let off a bit of a laugh. "Your right." she said and he smirked and stepped away. "Then again..." she whispered to herself and saw no consequences. She stepped forward quickly and took a hand full of his shirt over his chest and pulled the Prince toward her. He wa surprised by her actions and she could tell. She placed her lips on his lightly. Her kiss only lasted a second because she felt the surprise in his lips and he didn't exactly kiss her back. She pulled away quickly and smiled at him. "I would have hated to die and not done that." she said with a shrug.

Arthur looked at her in shock and couldn't help the smile. Her lips were warm and he didn't want to let her go away with just one stolen kiss. Alana started to walk by him back into town but he put his arm out to stop her beside him. His out reached hand landed on her hip and he turned her into him quickly.

It was almost like she tripped and both her hands landed on his chest. He didn't wait for her to look surprised or say anything. He lowered his head and kissed her again. She breathed in quickly moving her arms around his neck as he backed her up into a tree again.

This kiss was longer and seemed more needy for both of them. He held her tight to his body and she ran a hand through his hair quickly.

"Alana!" Merlin's worried voice came from beyond the tree line. They both pulled their lips apart quickly out of breath. His arms were still around her waist and her still on his shoulders. "Alana!" Merlin called out again.

"Shhh." she looked to Arthur as she stepped away from his hold. "Hold on Merlin! Im coming! I was just looking for berries!" she looked around the tree to see him just down the hill.

"Well hurry up! You shouldn't be out there alone." Merlin waited where he stood.

She smirked feeling the Prince's arm still around her. She turned back behind the tree and looked up at him. She smirked stepping away. "Well thank you for your time Sire." she bowed a bit and smiled. He only nodded to her as she turned and rushed over to Merlin.

Arthur stood alone in the woods for a minute trying ti get his lips to stop buzzing and his head to stop racing. Never in his life had he had a kiss making him actually frozen in his spot.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin walked Alana back to her home and gave her a very tight hug. She only smiled to him. "Ill see you in the morning." he spoke quietly before leaving.

Alana saw her brother already asleep in his bed. She sighed as she sat up in her bed trying her best to just close her eyes. But when she did her visions came to life.

 _"Merlin?" the Prince stood in front of her and Merlin. The battle had just started when Merlin walked out onto the street. He had yelled a spell for the whole town to hear. "You... How ..." the Prince stuttered shocked by the magic his servant possessed._

 _"Arthur..." Merlin turned slowly._

 _"Your a sorcerer?" he looked so betrayed._

 _"Im sorry..." Merlin bowed his head._

 _Arthur rushed up to Merlin pointing his sword to his chest. "If you ever step foot in Camelot I will personally have you arrested and executed!" be yelled angrily._

Alana sat up quickly with shock. With all the excitement around her, her visions were getting stronger and more life like. She sighed thinking about what The Prince had said to Merlin. She couldn't let that happen. Merlin liked Camelot to much to have to come back here.

She sighed as she just laid back and shipped to her side. She stared out the window at the stars and smiled. She closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep.

When she did wake in the morning Will was not in his bed. She sighed not wanting to think he left. She changed into a pale blue dress and pulled her hair into a very high ponytail. She tighten the small piece of string to hold her hair and smiled at her reflection in the bucket of water by the sink. She splashed her ace to wake up more. She pulled up her skirt a bit to check the bandages on her leg. It was healing nicely and didn't hurt to much. Just pressure made it sting.

When she stepped outside taking a small piece of bread with her to eat quickly. The village was very quiet and still. She never knew Ealdor to be this quiet. She sighed as she knocked on Merlin's door to find him and Arthur inside.

"Good Morning." Merlin smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Did you two get sleep?" She asked.

"Enough." The Prince smirked to her and she smiled. She watched as Merlin lifted some armour from the table. "Not today. Put on your own armour." He said patting Merlin's shoulder.

"Here let me." She watched as Merlin looked down at his own pile with confusion. He smiled to her relieved. She picked up a ew pieces and started to dress him.

"Will?" He asked.

"He wasn't in his bed this morning." She sighed looking at the buckles on his cuffs.

"He wouldn't have left without you." Merlin reassured her. "I want you to help watch the children." He said quietly.

"Merlin…" She started.

"With Will not here it's my job to make sure you are safe." he smiled. "You are still injured."

"I'm fine really… I want to help."

"And you can by protecting the children." Arthur chimed in understanding why Merlin wanted his friend out of harms way. "They need someone to keep them calm and quiet." he said as she turned to him a but surprised.

Alana looked at both men in front of her. "Fine." She nodded with a sigh. "Just be careful." She looked to Merlin. "Don't do anything stupid." She nodded and before she left she looked to Arthur. "I know i have no right to ask this of you…" She paused in front of him. "But if you could watch out for him…"

"Of course." Arthur nodded as she placed her hand on his forearm lightly.

"Lana…" Merlin sighed.

"I do not wish to burry any of my friends today." She snapped back at him with a smile. "Alright?" She asked and both men nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lana…" A small child of three named Edgar sat on her lap looking very scared. "Are the bad men coming?" He asked and she smiled kindly.

"Don't worry little one." She hugged him. "We have the Prince of Camelot to protect us." She nodded. "He will defeat the bad men."

"I'm scared." Another little boy sat by her feet.

"I know you are." She sighed. "I am too." They seemed to relax after she spoke. "But in times like these we just need to have faith." She smiled.

She looked around at the children around her along with some other mothers that couldn't bare to leave their children. It was quiet after that and Alana sat trying to keep calm. The window pointed straight for the main road so she would see whatever happened. She sighed and hushed the children as she watched Kanen's men ride into town.

"Search everywhere!" He yelled and she placed Edgar on the floor as she moved to the door and grabbed her sword. She would protect the children even if it meant blowing the plan the Prince had.

But no men got close to their hiding spot before the fire was lit and the men were trapped in the square. "NOW!" She heard Arthur shout and the whole village cheered behind him.

Alana move beside the window and staying out of sight. She watched as the villagers fought bravely and even Merlin didn't look to much in danger. She watched a moment but noticed as three men made their way toward the hut.

"Everyone stay quiet." she hushed to them as she went to the door and walked out quickly. The three men met her gaze and laughed.

"Move." one ordered.

Alana held her sword high and tight and shook her head. These men were much bigger and they did scare her but she had no choice. She waited till one attacked first. She deflected his rage and knocked him to the ground.

"Wait a minute... Your the one who talked back to Kanen..." the other two exchanged looks. "He is going to want to kill you himself." they smiled.

Alana knew how to defend her self but when both men rushed her she felt a surge of fear that made her efforts to fight against them useless.

"Let me go!" she cried out as both men grabbed her and dragged her into the square where the battle was still strong

"Kanen!" one man let go of her to strike down a villager to get Kanen's attention. "Have something for you." he spoke as the other man threw Alana to the ground.

"Stay away from me." she tried to back away but couldn't fast enough.

"You lived." Kanen laughed as he watched Alana struggle to push away from him. He was quick to grab a fist full of her hair and yank her to her feet. She cried in pain as she tried to fight his grip. Then suddenly both their attention was captivated.

A large gust of wind started to form a small tornado. Blowing men off their horses and the villagers to the ground. The wind spooked the horses and most men were dragged off or ran from the shire force of the wind. Kanen's grip on Alana's hair tightened as he looked around at his men fleeing.

"It's over." Alana smirked to him.

"Not in the slightest my dear." he laughed as he dragged her with him around the corner. The wind had died down quickly and the people started to cheer as the attackers took off running. Their cheers were soon cut off by Kanen's yell. "PENDRAGON!" He called as he walked around the corner dragging Alana with him.

"Alana..." Will and Merlin looked to each other and rushed forward only to be stopped by Arthur's arm.

"Let the girl go Kanen." Arthur demanded as he looked Alana's way. She looked scared and in pain.

"And if I don't?" he laughed pulling his axe to press against her neck. She gasped trying her best to pull away as she locked eyes with Arthur. He looked so calm. She wished she had the nerves to do that.

"Killing a simple peasant girl will not prove anything." Arthur smirked. Alana huffed a bit annoyed by his arrogance.

Kanen laughed. "You are right." he said dropping his axe from her neck. "Maybe next time sweetheart." he said as he pushed her to the side and she landed on the ground roughly. She was quick to shuffle away from Kanen and glance up to Arthur. She nodded to him and he prepared himself for Kanen's attack.

Kanen launched his axe forward in a very strong swing as he called out in anger. Arthur was quick to drip his head and miss the swing. Both men stumbled backwards as they regained their footing. Their fight was very dramatic but both men quickly grew tired.

Will and Merlin rushed to Alana's side and she clung to her brother's side as the three of them watched as Arthur was quick to run his sword through Kanen. Alana flinched watching the man fall and Arthur watched as he fell to his death. She exhaled when he looked up at the three of them. She smiled for a moment thinking the danger was over.

Suddenly Arthur's smirk of triumph turned to anger. "Who did that?" He demanded as he walked up to the three watching him closely.

"Did what?" She asked stepping away from her brother and slightly in front of Merlin.

"Wind like that just doesn't appear from nowhere." Arthur said anger in his voice as he looked at her. She didn't know the Prince very well but she did know hate in a man's eyes, and Arthur had it when he looked at them. "I know magic when I see it." Her heart started to race as her vision was slowly coming true. She shook her head slightly taking a step away from the Prince. "One of you made it happen." His glare went to Merlin and Will."

"Arthur..." Merlin started quickly and Alana looked up to see the fear and shock in Arthur's eyes.

She looked to her friend and shook her head. She didn't want him to say anything. She wanted to grab Merlin's hand and take the blame for him. What could the Prince do to her? She hoped nothing. Her heart was beating so loud she didn't even hear the click of Kanen's cross bow before will spoke up.

"Look out!" Will shouted as he pushed The Prince into his sister and both collapsed onto the ground. She let out a small yelp when the Prince landed on top of her. She looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes for her.

"Will!" Merlin's scared yell for his friend made Alana and Arthur both stand up quickly.

"NO!" She screamed falling to her knees again as she crawled over to her brother as he fell to the ground. "No...noo... William please." She said turning him over and holding his body close to her. She looked down and her hand shook as she reached it out over the arrow sticking from his chest. "William..." She whispered as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Shhh..." Will reached a hand up to his sister's face. "It's alright." He said.

Soon Arthur was at her side. "You just saved my life." He sounded so shocked.

"Yeah..." Will breathed painfully. "Don't know what I was thinking..." he said his breathing getting shallow and Alana could hear it.

"Shhh." She said quietly.

"Come on get him inside!" Arthur yelled as he took Will from Alana's arms as Merlin helped ad so did two other villagers.

Alana sat frozen on her knees. Her hands were shaking violently as she saw the blood on her dress and her hands. She looked around at the people staring at her and she rushed to her feet and inside. The Prince had laid her brother down as he breathed painfully and loudly. She ran to his side and he was quick to grab her hand.

"William..." Her voice broke as Arthur and Merlin backed away. She looked up at his wound and all the blood.

"That's twice I saved you..." he gasped looking to the Prince.

"Twice?" Arthur asked out of breath and Alana looked up to him.

"It was me. I'm the one who used the magic." He nodded.

"Will..." Merlin was next to Alana holding her hand. "Don't."

"It's alright..." Will smiled a bit. "I won't be alive long enough for him to do anything to me."

"Don't say things like that." Alana's voice broke and tears wouldn't stop dripping from her eyes.

"I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something." Will ignored his sister's words.

"Your a sorcerer?" Arthur asked almost not believing him.

"Yeah..." Will almost laughed. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" He smirked looking up at the Prince who sighed and looked away.

Arthur looked up at Merlin and Alana. They both looked so helpless and his guilt only rose. "No. Of course not." He nodded and saw Will gaze go to them. "Do what you can for him." He said to Merlin who nodded. "Thank you." He looked down at Will and patted him on the shoulder lightly. Before he left the hut he heard Alana's tears and he looked back to her but he was all but invisible to her now.

"I told you he was going to get me killed." Will said as the Prince left and he looked to Merlin and his sister. Merlin walked over quickly to his other side to grab his hand.

"Your not going to die." Merlin said leaning in slowly.

"Your a good man. Merlin, a great man. And one day you'll be a servant to a great King." Will smiled to his friend. He watched as a few tears slipped from Merlin's eyes. "This place has been boring without you. Right Lana?" He looked to his sister who looked so terrified.

"Very." She tried her very best to smile. Will moved his hand from her to her face lightly. "Try to be still." She warned.

"Shhh..." He said quietly. "You'll be alright right."

"No." She shook her head tears continuously falling. "Not without you. I need my brother." She said holding his hand to her face. "Please..." She whispered.

"I know your scared." He said his voice breaking. "I'm scared too." He was honest.

"You don't have to be. I'm here. We are both here." She looked to Merlin who nodded. "You're going to be alright." She said her voice cracking as well. "William..." His breathing started to get shallow.

"Merlin..." He whispered. "You take care of her. She is your sister to protect now." Will said. "Okay?"

"Of course." Merlin nodded.

"No... Stay with me... please." Alana stopped him and held her brother's hand closer to his face. He looked up at her.

"Alana..." his voice was so small and scared. She held her brother's hand so tight as she watched him jerk and grunt in pain. She cried as she watched all the pain, fear, and everything that made Will her brother fade away in a blink of an eye. His hand became limp in hers and she gasped trying to breathe. "NO!" She screamed pulling her head to his and pressing their foreheads together. "Please don't leave me all alone!" She cried out in pain and felt Merlin's hand on her back and she could hear him cry through her sniffs and shouts of pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur stood outside the hunt with Morgonna and Gwen. He had his head down trying to pray for Will's recovery. It had gotten quiet for a long time and when Alana's pain-filled shriek for her brother rang out the whole village heard it. He looked up suddenly not able to breathe. He looked to Gwen and Morgonna who gasped and looked sick. Their faced drained of all colour and pain in their eyes. "Please don't leave me all alone." Her words broke his heart. He had never felt that kind of pain before. Pure guilt and sorrow for the girl.

Soon the door opened and Merlin stepped out of the hut. His face was pale as he walked out and closed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry." Morgonna was first to hug him. Arthur watched as Merlin held tight to the hug Morgonna gave him and when Gwen hugged him he did the same.

"Can we do anything?" Gwen asked after pulling away.

"Lana...she..." He paused trying to stop the tears from falling. "She needs some time with him." He spoke quietly. "But after we need to have a funeral." He said and Gwen nodded.

"Of course."

"Merlin..." Arthur started as h walked by. Merlin lifted a hand not wanting to hear what he had to say. Arthur understood but wish he could say something to make the situation better. But nothing he could possibly say or do would make up for the loss he now suffered.

The flames were hot on Alana's face as she sat on the cool grass close to her brother's burning body. She had not been able to stand for very long. Merlin had helped her out of the hunt and down to the grave site. She had stood as tall as she could holding Merlin's hand and trying to ignore the looks of the people around her. But as soon as the flames went up the tears came and she stepped forward and fell to her knees. Her heart ached like she hadn't felt since her father had died. Only this time she felt as thought it would never stop.

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to blame someone for the pain and the loss but she couldn't. The person responsible was dead and blaming the Prince for being the one her brother saved just wouldn't help. She knew that. She knew she couldn't be mad even if he looked down upon her because of her brother's supposed magic. No. All she could do was remember her brother for the good man he was and try not to tarnish his memory with anger. The only thing she didn't know how to face was being alone.

The crowd had thinned out as she looked over her shoulder listening to Hunith speak to Merlin. She knew he had to go back to Camelot and she wanted him to. Alana needed her friend to be where he belonged. She just wished she had a place to run away too.

"Lana?" Merlin's voice came from behind her. She looked up and gave him a small smile. She lifted her hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you for coming back." She smiled to him not letting go of his hand.

"I'm leaving now..."

"Yes you are." She sighed. "Merlin you have to. We both know it." She gave him a small smile.

"But..."

"You should be where you are needed."

"Am I not needed here?" he asked.

She laughed a bit and hugged Merlin tightly. "I will always need my best friend." She smiled not wanting to let go. "But the future King needs you more." She whispered.

"At least think about coming to Camelot some day." he sighed finally letting her go. "We can learn to control it together." He smiled wiping a tear from her face.

"I'll think about it." She nodded.

"I'm sorry..." He said looking to the flames.

"I know." She sighed.

"I'll miss you Alana." He sighed again hugged her tightly.

"And I'll miss you Merlin." She smiled. "Come on. I'll see you and your party off." She said. "I can't watch anymore." She sighed taking his hand as they walked back to the village.

When they got back they saw Arthur, the Lady Morgonna and Gwen packing their horses. "Come on Merlin. We should leave before the sunsets." Arthur called over his shoulder not seeing Alana with him.

"Arthur." Morgonna smacked him in the arm as she walked away and over to Alana. "If there is anything you need, you have friends in Camelot." Morgonna said placing a hand on Alana's shoulder.

"Thank you my Lady." Alana nodded slightly.

"We are very sorry." Gwen said.

"Thank you." Alana smiled and hugged Gwen when she saw the look of sorrow on the girl's face. Arthur stood by his horse watching them and once the girls and Merlin left Alana's side he stepped up with a sigh.

"I want to express my deepest sympathy..." He started not able to look at her. "If there is anything I can do for..." He paused.

"Thank you Sire." She stopped him. He looked up at her and she had a soft smile. "It was very kind and brave of you to come to our aid. You saved our village and we will never be able to repay that debt." She sighed.

"You nor this village owes me anything." He nodded with a kind smile.

"Well the trees thank you as well." She whispered a bit and Arthur smirked at her joke.

"Right." He sighed.

"It was a pleaser to meet you." She said reaching her hand forward to shake his.

Arthur smiled. "The pleaser was mine." He said bowing his head slightly and grabbed her hand. She was surprised as he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed it gently and looked at her.

With that Arthur mounted his horse along with Gwen, the Lady Morgonna and Merlin. Alana watched as they rode off. She felt her eyes burning and once the sun was gone and she could no long see them she returned to her empty home. She sat on William's bed and thought about how when Arthur was next to her the pain had lifted for a second. Then it all came roaring back. As Alana lay her head down and got the scent of her brother from his pillow her heart broke again and she weeped until she fell asleep.


End file.
